The present invention relates to a gaming system and a method of gaming.
In some gaming systems, a player of an individual gaming machine can qualify to play a bonus game conducted by another gaming apparatus. For example, a particular gaming outcome may entitle the player to the bonus game.
In other gaming systems a plurality of players may qualify to play a bonus game where players compete against one another, with one or more players receiving an award based on their placing in the bonus game.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.